A Reunion to Remember
by DaphneandBellatrixPotter
Summary: After twelve years of not seeing each other the whole Granger family is having a reunion. Little do they know Hermione is not the same ugly bookworm from twelve years ago. Hermione is married and has a daughter, how will the family react. Hermione/Draco


A Reunion to Remember

AN: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters I just own vary lazy dog.

It has been twelve years since the last Granger family reunion, the whole family was now getting together once again at a posh hotel in the middle of London. Family members traveled from all over England to come to the reunion, a total of 120 Grangers would be attending in all.

Today was the first day of the gathering and Mary and Liz were sitting together watching everyone arrive.

"Look at Sara! She looks like she aged thirty years, what is she 23 now?" said Mary in a snide tone.

"Remember our cousin Hermione?" asked Liz.

"Yeah, what a nerdy bookworm she is, she looked so ugly then, I bet her bushy hair is even worse! Still friendless I bet, I mean who would want to be seen with her anyways," Mary said laughing at her cousins expense.

"I bet you twenty pounds that she is still the same!"

"You're on!" Mary replied, shaking Liz's hand.

"Mary, Liz! Come help set up!" yelled Mary's mom, Susan.

"Ugh! Fine!" Marry replied sounding annoyed.

Three hours later everything was ready and the party was about to start.

Mary and Liz were sitting together at a table gossiping about everyone around them when they heard an excited scream from a few feet away.

"Oh my god, Hermione look at you! You have grown up so nicely," Susan said holding a beautiful woman.

Mary and Liz looked at the woman, how could she be Hermione, they thought. This woman in front of them had beautiful flowing golden hair, and she had a figure like a model and curves that were to die for. Her face clear and symmetric needed no makeup, unlike Mary and Liz who needed makeup to cover up their acne. There was no way this women was their cousin Hermione.

"Thank you Aunt Susan," Hermione replied. "It has been so long, twelve years right?"

"Yes, and how was the boarding school you went to?" Susan asked.

"It was amazing, being there was almost magical," Hermione said laughing to herself, she heard laughter behind her and looked over her shoulder and saw her parents standing there laughing along with her.

"We are so proud of Hermione, she graduated top of her class," Jane said with a proud look on her face.

"That great, I can only imagine what that was like for you as a parent," Susan said.

"Susan, let's go catch up with some more of the family let the girls get reacquainted again," Jane said leading Susan and her husband away towards a group of people.

"So Hermione, what happened to the bookworm we all knew," asked Mary crossing her arms.

"Well, I was a little awkward as a kid but I'm not anymore, I grew into my look, pretty well," Hermione said laughing a little to herself.

"Yeah," Mary said feeling alittle left out.

"So what was the school like you went to? It was a boarding school right?" Liz asked.

"It was amazing, I learned so much, I made some great friends that I spend most of my time with," Hermione said thinking of Harry and Ron.

"So what are you up to now?"

"Well I am working for the government regulating laws," Hermione replied ready with a muggle job that is equivalent to working for the Ministry of Magic.

"Wow that is impressive for being what 20?"

"What do you two do?" Hermione asked.

"I am trying to be a model," Mary said striking a pose that made Hermione want to laugh.

"I am working at a local shop, I sell clothes," Liz said looking down, not to happy about her job.

"Well that seems like fun," Hermione said trying to sound positive.

All of the sudden the voices in the room stopped, Mary and Liz looked to the door and In walked Draco Malfoy, he was the only son and heir of the Malfoy family, they owned hotels and cruise ships all over the world, he was the most eligible bachelor in England. As he walked in the room whispers began to spread like wild fire, everyone wondering what THE Draco Malfoy would be doing at a Granger family reunion.

"I wonder what he is doing here?" Liz asked watching him look around the room.

"I bet here is here to see me, he probably heard I was a model and is looking for a girlfriend," Mary said fixing her hair and checking her makeup.

Hermione said nothing as Draco walked closer and closer to the three, he stopped right in front of them.

"Yes," Mary said looking at Draco.

"What?" Draco said looking at the girl he did not know.

"Yes, I imagine you heard I was here and you were coming to ask me out, I am a model you know," Mary said batting her eye lashes.

"Definitely not," Draco said, he turned to Hermione. "Honey, I need your help with something."

"Honey!" Mary and Liz exclaimed together.

"How does he even know you?" Liz asked Hermione.

"I went to school with him, that's where we met."

"But that does not explain why he called you honey," Mary said feeling a little let down that a Malfoy was not interested in her.

"Well he is my husband," Hermione said as Draco put his arm around her. For the first time they noticed the giant ring on her finger.

"What?!" They both yelled drawing the attention of the whole room.

Susan came running when she heard her daughter yell, "Is everything alright?"

"Hermione's married," Mary said loudly, everyone in the room gasped and then started whispering.


End file.
